


Did You Miss Me?

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Submission Verse [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus Bane, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec learns the joy of delayed gratification.





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> The last two installments in this series were mostly focused on Alec's emotions. This is basically just filthy smut to balance things out.

Alec woke up with a start, flinging out his hand absentmindedly to shut up the alarm. He turned around and stretched his hand toward Magnus’ side of the bed, frowning when he found it empty. _Oh, right,_ he thought with a sigh. Magnus had been summoned to the Spiral Labyrinth a few days before, regarding the apprehension and the trial of a rogue warlock, who had killed 12 mundanes in cold blood. He hadn’t been thrilled to leave Alec but it was a serious matter and, as High Warlock of Brooklyn, he had to attend.

Magnus had spent their last night together pleasuring Alec in several different ways, until Alec had thought he was going to die from overstimulation. He had left him the morning after with a bruising kiss and the firm order to not touch himself until his return. Alec had enjoyed the game for the first few days, thrilled to be able to please Magnus even at a distance, but now he was sure sexual frustration would kill him.

He stretched, groaning as the fabric of his sweatpants brushed over his morning erection. _Morning erection my ass_ , he thought with a snort. Lately his erections weren’t limited in the mornings, he had to walk around with an uncomfortable bulge in his pants most of the time.

He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and sent a quick text to Magnus, resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t get a reply anytime soon. Any form of outside communication was forbidden in the Spiral Labyrinth during a trial and he heard from Magnus only in the evenings, when he was able to sneak out to place a quick call to Alec. God, how he missed his boyfriend.

He stood with a sigh, steeling himself for another bleak day and jumping a little when the buzz of his phone startled him. He grabbed the phone again, his frown smoothing out into a grin as he read Magnus’ name on the screen.

“Hey, Magnus,” he greeted.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Alec could hear the smile in Magnus' voice.

His own smile widened. “I thought I wouldn’t hear back from you until tonight.”

“I have good news for you, darling,” Magnus said. “The trial is over, I’ll be home in the evening. Maybe I can even make it in time for the cabinet meeting.”

Alec felt like he could dance with happiness. “Really?” he asked. “Magnus, that’s- I’ve missed you so much.”

“So have I,” Magnus’ voice dropped to the husky whisper that never failed to make Alec go weak in the knees. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you,” he said. “And on that note, I have a request for you.”

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus.” Alec’s cock was throbbing just from Magnus' voice.

“Listen carefully because I won’t repeat myself.” Magnus was all business now. “I want you to open the last drawer in my bedside table and take out the lube and the plug you will find in there.” he paused and Alec swallowed back a moan, his feet bringing him toward Magnus’ nightstand on their own accord. “Are you still with me, Alexander?”

“I- Yes,” Alec whispered.

“Good,” Magnus said. “After your shower you will work yourself open and push the plug inside of your body. I want you ready to take me as soon as I get back. Can you do that for me?”

“ _Oh God._ ” Alec’s voice wavered. “Yes. _Yes_ , I can.”

“Until tonight then. Oh, and Alec,” Magnus said, voice deceptively sweet. “It goes without saying that you don’t have my permission to come.”

Alec groaned. It was going to be a very long day.

**

Alec was seated at his desk, shifting on the chair to find a comfortable position. The plug had been driving him crazy all morning and Alec’s erection hadn’t abated in hours, making him wonder if it was possible to die from blue balls. It was the sweetest torture ever. He sighed and tried to focus on his paperwork, hoping it would be enough to distract him from his predicament. He had managed to regain some semblance of control, when his phone pinged with a new text.

 _Lock your door and wash your hands. You have five minutes_.

Alec choked on a gasp, wondering what Magnus had in store for him. He was already out of his mind with arousal, he didn’t think he could stand more teasing without going insane. Disobeying Magnus’ orders was not an option though, not if he wanted to come in the near future so he checked the time and stood, heading toward the door with a groan.

It took him less than four minutes to complete his tasks and now he was sitting again, eyes locked on the screen, waiting eagerly for furthers instruction. After exactly five minutes from the text, his phone started to buzz with a video call. He pressed the answer button and was greeted by the sight of Magnus’ smiling face.

“Alexander.” Magnus beamed at him through the screen. “I trust that you have done everything that I asked of you.”

Alec swallowed hard. “I have.”

“Wonderful!” Magnus had no right to sound so smug, Alec thought. “I’m afraid I need something more from you.”

Alec’s breath hitched. “Anything you want.” he knew how his complete obedience affected Magnus and he thought that two could play the game. “I’m yours to command.”

A sharp intake of breath was the only sign that Magnus had been affected by his words. “Good answer,” he said, voice husky. “Now, unfasten your pants and take out your cock.”

Alec stopped breathing for a few seconds. “ _Here_?” he hissed. “God, Magnus. You can’t- I can’t…”

“Are you begging for a punishment, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice lost the teasing lilt and became hard as steel. “And here I thought we would enjoy some pleasurable time together tonight.”

Alec shuddered at the threat. Usually, he would welcome and enjoy any punishment Magnus decided to give to him in the bedroom but right then all he wanted was to please Magnus and finally, finally get his release. “Sorry.” he reached down to his belt with trembling hands, hoping it would be enough. “I’ll do it.”

“That’s more like it,” Magnus said, waiting for Alec to obey his order. “Have you done it?” at Alec’s nod he went on, “Good, you are doing great. Now I want you to stroke yourself for me, can you do that?”

Alec bit back another moan and nodded jerkily, grabbing his aching cock and looking at Magnus as he started to stroke himself slowly. Magnus sent him an approving smile but didn’t say anything more, eyes locked on Alec’s face. It didn’t take long for Alec to feel the orgasm building inside of him but he knew better than to come without permission, he couldn’t risk to displease Magnus, not right then. “I need- May I…?”

“No.” It was only a word but it was loaded with such authority that stopped Alec dead in his tracks.

It took all of his force of will to release the grip on his cock. “Magnus, _please_.”

“I don’t think so,” Magnus said. “Patience is a virtue, Alexander.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say that.”

Alec felt a little ridiculous sitting at his desk with his cock bobbing freely between his legs as he spoke but he was surprised to notice that he was not embarrassed in the least, thinking that maybe the frustration was enough to make him forget everything else. He couldn’t even muster up the indignation that surely was required of him as Magnus’ scowl turned into a huffed chuckle.

“Be as it may,” Magnus said, “I’m the one in charge here and I say you can’t come until I’ll touch you.”

As soon as those words slipped from Magnus’ mouth, Alec knew he had lost his battle. The command in Magnus’ voice never failed to affect him and he knew without a doubt that he would do whatever Magnus would ask him to do. Alec could never understand why his heart started to beat faster every time Magnus gave him an order. His boyfriend was a demanding Dom and he liked to push Alec’s limits, to make him squirm and beg. He was also a gentle Dom and liked to run his hands tenderly over Alec’s body, to reward him for good behavior, to tell him how beautiful he was, how loved. Pleasing him was always going to earn him great rewards.

With that thought in mind, Alec sighed. “I know,” he said. “I won’t.”

“That’s my good boy,” Magnus praised. “I promise it will be worth it.”

And if there was something Alec knew for sure, it was that Magnus always delivered. “I know.”

After that they exchanged a quick goodbye and Alec composed himself before resuming his work, trying not to think too much about the aching cock in his pants.

**

By the time Alec had finished all of his paperwork and was about to head to the cabinet meeting, he was _sure_ that death by blue balls was a real possibility. His sadistic boyfriend had called him twice more during the afternoon, asking for a repeat performance and, after that, Alec had wondered more than once if Magnus was really going to punish him if he wouldn’t be able to control himself and come untouched. Sitting through the meeting with a plug up his ass and a throbbing erection was going to be the last straw and Alec just hoped he would survive it.

As soon as he approached the table where the downworlder representatives were waiting for him, Alec knew for sure that there was no way he would survive the meeting without making a fool of himself. His breath hitched when he spotted Magnus. He was laughing at something Luke had said, head thrown back, the elegant line of his neck exposed and Alec wanted nothing more than to trace it with his tongue.

He took a few seconds to study Magnus, taking in the fact that he was dressed to kill, the way he held his head high, the confidence etched in his posture. Magnus looked like the most powerful man in the room. And yet, as Alec walked toward the table he noticed the way his eyes softened when he spotted him, the way his breath quickened as Alec approached, the way his hands twitched on the table as Alec took his seat. A thrill went through Alec at the thought that he was responsible for the crack in Magnus’ composure.

 _Yes_ , he thought, Magnus was the most powerful man in the room. Until Alec made his entrance. Right then, Alec understood a little better what Magnus meant when he said that Alec might be the one on his knees but he held all the power.

When they finished discussing the matters at hand, Alec had no idea how he had managed to keep it together for the whole meeting. Thankfully Magnus had been merciful and he had limited the teasing to a minimum, just a surreptitious wink once in a while when nobody was looking. Now they were standing over the threshold, exchanging the last pleasantries and setting the time and date for another meeting and Alec couldn’t wait to be alone with his boyfriend.

When Luke checked his watch and said he needed to get back to his pack, Alec could have hugged him. The group started to disassemble and soon only Alec, Magnus and the Shadowhunter guarding the entrance were left.

Magnus cleared his throat. “Alexander,” he said, voice a careful study in politeness. “May I have a word in private?”

Alec’s heart started hammering wildly inside his ribcage. “Sure,” he replied. “My office?”

“Lead the way.”

The walk to his office had never been so long, Alec thought. They walked in a charged silence, stealing glances in each other’s direction every few seconds and every time Alec was left breathless by the sheer desire in Magnus' eyes. When they reached the office and stepped inside, Alec locked the door, smiling as Magnus waved his hands to put up wards on the room.

Magnus turned toward him with a smoldering look, then slammed him against the closed door and proceeded to claim his mouth in a fierce kiss. They kissed like that for minutes, pulling back to breathe and assaulting each other’ mouths all over again, tongues dancing against each other, hands roaming through their bodies, teeth nipping at their bottom lips.

All too soon Magnus broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Alec’s, panting hard. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself and then stepped back, whole posture shifting until Dom Magnus was staring at Alec with half-lidded eyes.

“Stand in the center of the room,” he ordered. “Let me look at you.”

Alec bit back a gasp and walked hastily to the middle of the room, standing there with his head bowed and his arms behind his back, waiting for further instruction.

Magnus assessed him for a while before breaking the silence. “All those clothes are a sin against aesthetics, don’t you think?” he snapped his fingers without waiting for Alec’s reply.

Suddenly, Alec found himself naked in the middle of his office, totally exposed to Magnus’ scrutiny. He vaguely registered that they were inside the Institute, in the Head’s office nonetheless but he couldn’t muster up the will to care about that. The only thing that mattered was Magnus’ gaze raking over him, everything else be damned.

Magnus walked closer and Alec gasped as his fingers started to fondle his aching testicles. “Tell me, Alexander,” he said. “How many times have you touched yourself today?”

Alec swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. “Every time you asked me to.”

When Magnus’ hand moved from his testicles to his cock, Alec let out a low moan and bent his head over his shoulder, a muffled grunt slipping through his lips when two of Magnus’ fingers pinched his left nipple. Magnus stepped abruptly back and Alec almost whined at the loss, head snapping up to look at his face.

Magnus studied him carefully, head tilted to the side in concentration. Then he nodded curtly and snapped his fingers again and all the breath left Alec’s lungs when he saw the cock ring on his palm. “After all the stimulation, I need to make sure you don’t come before I command you to.”

Alec lost all cognitive thought when Magnus grabbed his cock and fastened the ring around its base. He had missed this feeling, the feeling that came with not knowing what would happen to him next, the feeling to be totally at Magnus’ mercy. He bit his lips to keep in a moan but Magnus wasn’t having none of it.

Magnus' hand came crashing hard against his ass, making him gasp and throw his head back as the wonderful sting seemed to radiate through his whole body. “Don’t hold back.” as he spoke, he caressed Alec’s ass to soothe away the heat. “I want to hear all the pretty sounds you make.” his hand slid between Alec’s cheeks and his fingers found the base of the plug and grabbed it, twisting it viciously. This time Alec didn’t hold back the hoarse scream as the plug brushed over his prostate. “That’s more like it. Did you miss me, Alexander?”

Alec forced his breath down. “Every second,” he whispered.

Next thing Alec knew, Magnus grabbed him by the hips and pushed him backwards until he felt the edge of the desk against the back of his legs. Magnus pushed him further and soon Alec was sitting on the desk, shivering as he felt the cold wood under his ass.

“I want you, Alexander. I want to take you here.” as he spoke, Magnus spread Alec’s knees open. “I want you open under my cock, screaming and begging me to fuck you harder.”

Alec spread his legs further with a loud moan. “ _Oh God_. Magnus, _please_.”

Magnus placed himself between Alec’s legs, reaching out to caress his side, to brush his fingers against his ribs. Then he bent over and buried his face on Alec’s neck and Alec could feel soft hair brushing against his chin and tickling his jaw as Magnus nibbled a path up to his neck, biting softly his earlobe before whispering into his ear. “Are you ready for me, Alexander?”

Alec had been ready for _hours_. “Yes. _Please_ , yes.”

Magnus adjusted his position between Alec’s thighs and now his face was so close to Alec’s that he could feel Magnus' breath blending with his own. “Then you can have me,” he whispered.

Alec watched mesmerized as Magnus unbuckled his belt and started to unbutton his pants, his fingers popping open one button at a time. By the time Magnus pushed down his pants and underwear just enough to uncover his erected cock, Alec was breathless with anticipation.

Magnus placed a strong hand against Alec’s chest, urging him to lay back and he went down pliantly until he was laying flat on his back, muscles trembling under the strain to keep still. He lifted his head up and all the air rushed out of his lungs at the intensity of Magnus’ stare. He felt like he couldn’t move, it was like Magnus’ eyes were nailing him to the desk more than any bond ever could.

Magnus stepped back a little and summoned a bottle of lube, opening it and pouring some of it on his palm before spreading it over his own length. When Alec thought he couldn’t wait one more second, Magnus placed his hands over Alec’s cheeks, spreading them open, then one hand released its grip and slid inside, grabbing the plug and taking it out in a swift move.

Before Alec could whine at the emptiness, Magnus grabbed his hips and lifted them up, lined his cock to his entrance and _plunged_ inside without hesitation, hard enough to take Alec’s breath away. Alec’s voice broke on a choked scream as Magnus started to pound into him right away, fucking him with deep thrusts, fingers digging in his flesh, hips snapping urgently against his ass.

For the last four days, Alec had done very little but fantasize about this moment but nothing could compare to the real thing. No fantasy could make justice to the way Magnus’ skin gleamed with sweat as he took Alec with hard strokes, to the feeling of Magnus’ fingers holding his hips in a tight grip, to the overwhelming pleasure wrecking him at every drag of Magnus’ cock inside of him. It was so intense that he had to snap his eyes shut.

“Look at me, Alexander.” at Magnus’ command, Alec cracked his eyes open and gasped as he took in the sight of the unglamoured eyes staring back at him. “Look what you do to me,” Magnus panted, still slamming forcefully into Alec over and over. “ _God_ , Alexander. Look what you do to me.” his voice was ragged, his eyes wild.

Alec had been on the edge all day and hearing the lust in Magnus’ voice, seeing it in his yellow eyes, watching as Magnus’ composure crumbled because oh him was the last straw. “Magnus, _please,_ ” he rasped. “ _God_ , I need- Please.”

Magnus’ right hand released the grip on his hip, reaching between his legs. Alec held his breath when he felt the pressure from the base of his cock disappear, then he banged his head on the desk with a moan as he felt Magnus’ fingers around his cock.

Magnus stroked him fast, in time with his thrusts. “Give it to me, Alexander.”

And Alec would do anything in his power to give Magnus everything he asked. Suddenly Magnus’ smell under his nostrils, his hand around his length, his cock pounding into him stopped to be distinct feelings and started to blend together in an overwhelming sensation, strong enough to bring him over the edge. The orgasm hit him with such force to wreck him and it was the strangest feeling ever. It was like he was made of glass and the pleasure was crashing against him, shattering him in a thousand pieces. Alec let go of everything, not caring about crumbling to pieces, knowing that Magnus was there to glue him back together again.

He sagged back on the desk, trembling with the aftershocks as Magnus kept pushing inside of him, grip on his hip tightening as Magnus arched his back and shouted his own pleasure.

Alec didn’t know how they ended up on the floor together, he had no clear recollection. He blinked and saw the light dancing above his head, only to realize that _he_ was the one shaking.

Magnus was holding him tenderly now, hands stroking him softly, face buried in his hair. Alec shifted closer and melted into the embrace, relishing Magnus’ warmth wrapped all around him after four long days apart. He had no idea about how much time they spent like that, holding each other in silence.

Soon Alec started to feel like he was back in control of his own limbs and shifted, turning around to look at Magnus’ face. “Welcome back,” he said.

Magnus beamed at him, eyes warm. “If this is my welcome, I should go away more often,” he joked, then he sobered. “How are you feeling?”

Alec smiled back. “You were right,” he said, “It was totally worth it.”

Magnus huffed a laugh. “I aim to please.” then his eyes left Alec’s and moved over his body. He stilled and caressed Alec’s hip softly. “Oh.”

Alec followed his gaze and saw the dark red bruises on his right hip, where Magnus' hold had been stronger as he climaxed. He lifted his head up and looked at Magnus’ frowning face. “Magnus,” he said. “I was thinking…”

“Yes, darling?”

“How about we go home and work to create a matching set on the other side?”

The frown on Magnus’ face was replaced with a dazzling smile. “That, my dear Alexander,” his smile was predatory now. “Can be arranged.”

Alec couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, feedback will be hugged tight and cherished. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
